1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is that of optical fiber connectors and is particular to the retention of an optical fiber in a terminus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of optical fiber connectors, the connection of a fiber in a terminus has presented various difficulties. In such a connection it is necessary to hold the fiber securely without damaging the fiber or creating an incorrect orientation of the fiber relative to the terminus body. For full service capability, the fiber should be retained over a wide temperature range, including elevated temperatures. There should be the ability to compensate for temperature changes which the connector may encounter. In addition, the terminus should be capable of economical manufacture and be of uncomplicated construction.
Through one approach, an adhesive is used to hold an optical fiber within a terminus body. The adhesives used for this purpose have only limited tolerance for temperature changes and typically fail at elevated temperatures which many connectors may encounter. The retention force on the fiber also could be improved.
When crimping against an optical fiber to hold it within a terminus body, the retention force may be localized which can cause damage to the optical fiber. The position of the fiber can be altered such that the fiber will not align properly and the efficiency of light transmission suffers. Retention forces may not be adequate to retain the fiber under all conditions and temperature compensation may not be possible. In some designs, the complexity of springs to allow dimensional changes with temperature variations becomes necessary.